Šantićeve pjesme 1912.
ŽETVA Mru ruže... Ja čujem ljeta zadnje ropce U pokrovu hladnu svela lišća žuta... Idem. Noć jesenja za mnom uzastopce Korača maglama dugim ogrnuta... Nijedne zvijezde ne vidim na visu, Samo oblakova razderane krpe. No svjetiljke moje pogašene nisu, One iz mog bola svoju snagu crpe. Kô sjajna, kao purpur zore, Meni moje rane svijetle i gore, I u magli trepte nebesnim treptanjem. I u daljna polja gdje spomeni stoje Stižem, i pri sjaju bola duše svoje Srpovima zlatnim zlatno klasje žanjem. SRCE Iz doline reke, iz kopalja trska, Putanja me vodi u goletne strane. Noć. slavuji, i na grane Kao bela mesečina prska. Već me evo vrhu. Svuda krš i same Dve-tri smreke šume na rapavoj ploči. Kô blage i tople materine oči, Lepe greju zvezde i gledaju na me. Uz Neretvu, dole, se razgrozdô; Pun fenjera stari Mostar trepti ozdo, Spava. Mesečine pokrilo ga platno. Moje srce leti, i kliče, i gori, Prostorima kruži i, kô meteori, Po rodnome kraju rasipa se zlatno... MOJ OTAC Još kô da ga gledam. Pod oružjem stao, Uz trepte dvije. Spremni konjić frkće, nogom kopa, bije, Kao da bi na put gospodara zvao... Zora je. Mi deca kraj majčina skuta U dvorištu stali, srce nam se trese - Otac, evo, svima iz kese Po vadi za sretnoga puta... Mi mu ruku celuj, a on, kao jela Visok, izgrli nas, pa konjica bela Zakroči. I dokle rano sviće doba, Mi ga ispraćamo, i starom Pred njim sluga Jovan krače s I meni se čini još ih gledam oba... MOJA SOBA Jedan krevet, knjige u ormaru, U kutu bačene novine bez broja, I lik majke moje visi o Uz - eto, to je soba moja. Malena. No meni velika je bašta, Gdje nad potocima tihim trepte jošte Leptirice sjajne mojih snova, mašta, Radosti i sreće, mira i milošte. Ovdje mi je kao da sam gdje u strani Visoko, pod svodom duga uzdrhtani' U kojima rano proljeće se kupa... Ovo je topla duše moje Kroz njen mali prozor ona leti, I sjaj zlatni pije iz nebeskih kupa. TI Moje je srce u čađi i u garu Napuštena i bedna kuća stara, Gde samo gladni crv kapije šara I paučina visi o Odletele su ispod krova laste; Tu sad jato kobnih ptica grne. Po se pletu travke crne, I svakog dana novi pelen raste. Nemo i pusto... Kroz skrhana okna Vetrovi viju sa prašinom, dok na Pragove gnjile povija se trnje. Samo ti stojiš u dvorištu sama, I kobne tice padaju kô tama I s tvoje ruke crno zoblju zrnje. UGLJARI (VERZIJA I) Iz čeljusti zemlje, sve jedan po jedan, Izlaze u crnoj svešteničkoj Što su im je dugi u podzemlju časi Otkali od praha uglja... Svaki, žedan, Prima krčag što mu pruža žena, ili Šći, il' sestra. I svi, golih ruka, piju, I vidi se kako im biju Pod suhijem grlom u nabrekloj žili. Žeđ gase i smorne oči dižu gori, Presipa se voda i niz prsi crne Ostavlja im brazde. I dok sunce trne Povrh druma što je gradu zavijug'o, K'o da svaki nebu pogledima zbori: Gdje si bože?... Zašto spavaš tako dugo?... UGLJARI (VERZIJA II) Sve jedan po jedan, umoran i bedan, Izlaze iz grotla, u prljavoj Što su za njih dugi u podzemlju časi Otkali od praha uglja... Svaki žedan, Prima puno vedro što mu pruža ili Žena ili sestra. I svi piju, piju, I vidi se kako im biju Ispod znojna grla u nabrekloj žili. Smorne oči dižu i naginju vedra, Prosipa se voda i na gola njedra, Počađala, curi... Vrhovi se žare - Tiho veče šušti u svile; Oni kući idu, kao senke mílê Putem, pokraj groblja, uz jablane stare. NERETVA Nada mnom, u bašti, mašu breskve pune Zelenih lepeza i prvog zarutka; Pripilo se sunce i u lisne krune Kao da bi htjelo sve zlato da utka. Ja, naslonjen na zid, prekrštenih ruka, Gledam kako doli, o hridinu šuplju, Neretva se lomi, a s visokih Naga djeca skaču i s vikom se kuplju, Dok najmanje jedno po prudu se valja. Galebovi kruže. Nekoliko pralja mlate, i o greben greda Razbija se eho, mre. Rijeka čista, Prepuna smaragda, putuje i blista, I red bliskih kuća u njoj se ogleda. ZVEZDE Pored mene reka i spava Uljuljana poznim tičijim cvrkutom. Noć uza me stupa i svilenim skutom Sjajne kaplje runi sa procvalih trava. Kako toplo šumi njen kraljevski veo Pun svitaljka jasnih, čeznuća i setâ, I zapinje lako za grane drvetâ I mak crven što se po stazama spleo. Kako li me grli i celuje milo! Kô na klasje, kô različak plavi, Ja dršćem uz njenog srca toplo bilo. Sve tako, kraj reke, greje me i krepi, A kad bela zora s pesmama se javi, Kući nosim punu pregršt zvezda lepi'. BARD Moje su pjesme rođene uz one Udare teške maljeva i krasne, Uz bilo srcâ što ih muke gone, No čija vjera samo smrću gasne! Moje su pjesme stražarke što stoje Na rodnom kršu orlovskih gnijezda... Vrsi, što streme usred noći svoje, Sa borovima prepunim zvijezda... Moje su pjesme ratnici što kroče Naprijed vazda... Gleđe tvrde ploče Na kojima se oštre srca tupa... Moje su pjesme orlovi što gore Lete i nose pozdrav bliske zore, U zlatu krvi što iz groba stupa. VIŠNJIĆEVE PJESME "Kad se šćaše po zemlji Srbiji"... Višnjićeve pjesme čitam. Izvor vreo Slušam srca jakog... I gorim, i plamtim, I dižem se, rastem, i visoko spram tim Vrhovima stojim, gord, silan i smjeo... Ovdje je povijest mog roda i roba Što zamahnu lancem i zbaci tegobu, I zgazi u krv, i poleti grobu, I s slave uskrsnu iz groba... Višnjićeve pjesme čitam. I stih svaki Ja slušam gdje bije kao udar jaki Gromova, s kojima rađa se sjaj vreo Proljeća... I čitam, i gorim, i plamtim, I dižem se, rastem, i visoko spram tim Vrhovima stojim, gord, silan i smjeo. OHRIDSKO ROBLJE Ja znam, snovi moji nisu pusta varka: Tvoje rane tebe zaboljeće teže, I šiknuće ključ tvoje krvi svježe, I vihorom muka probudićeš Marka... Sve do kosti tvrde željezne Razgrepšće ti meso. Neka! Ljut i opor Tako samo i ti sinućeš na otpor, Kô lav kada silan u osveti grezne. I vrata slobodi smrt velika, jednom, Otvoriće tebi svojom rukom lednom - Tvoja zora biće purpur tvoje rane... Sada ćutiš mutno, kao oblak oni... No ja znam, taj oblak što ga bura goni Najzad svojim krepkim gromovima plane... KOSOVKA Sjeni Vladete Kovačevića Ovamo na Šaru! Pogledajte dolje: Kô da hrpe kruna blistaju iz trave! Ono krstaš slete na Kosovo Polje, Sjajan krstaš orô s Dunava i Save Tu na staro gnezdo spusti se i pade. Sestre, crni veo skinimo sa glave - Sve, kô ptice kobne, raspršajmo jade, Neka nam se duša u svilu obuče: Što Kosovo uze Kosovo nam dade. Skrhali smo grube i ključe - Jutros na vratima mučenika svije' Svojom zlatnom bela zora tuče. Otkad sunce rađa se i grije, Sve otkada zvezde u visini brode, Još Kosovo nigda lepše bilo nije. Gle, tamo, u plaštu, kraj Sitnice vode, Gord na belcu gordom Zmaj Ognjeni stupa, Zmaj Avale sive. Sa slobode On gazi trupa. Na molitvu! Zvoni. Odjeci se hore - Sva se Gračanica u kupa. Svrh nje, eno, plamti zore. Ura! je pao, grotlo tavno Proždrlo ga... Miloš popeva iz gore... A uz kao jutro slavno, Sa na belcu Zmaj se Ognjen žari. Pogledajte! Za njim niz Kosovo ravno Vaskrsnuli trepte oklopnici stari... VEČE NA HUMKAMA UBOGIH Počinuste i vi... Sa grbače svoje Spustili ste teške krstove... Sad oni Više vaših glava posađeni stoje - Na njih pozno veče tihe suze roni... U vašem životu nigda bilo nije Jedne staze da vas odvede u vrte... Po humkama vašim, eto, miris vije I njišu se grane zastrte... Ne gone vas više niti glađu kinje, Niti li vas ledom prate zime sinje - Sad slušajte tople pjesme iz gnijezdâ... Noć vječna obasja mrak vašijeh dana -: Gle, po vašem krovu, od ruža i grana, Prosiplju se zlatni poljupci zvijezda... MARSELJEZE Ne zovite mene, sit sam svega pira... Meni zveket čaša nigda dao nije Poleta ni žara što diže i grije, Ja u njemu čujem samo zvuk Jeste, zvuk što ga sebi sami Kujemo sve tako do dna tražeći čaše, - I s njom čekajući zoru slave naše, Svijetla da sine u vjekovnoj tami... Ja ne mogu čuti vaše Marseljeze, Niti riječ praznu što pijana veze Od ogavnih fraza slobode... Ja znam, jedan trenut sav vaš ushit zbriše: Ja znam, niko od vas neće znati više Za slobodu čim se napijete - vode. MITOS Usamljen Hristos, pod granjem kraj puta, Na krstu visi i vijenac drače Obavija se oko čela žuta, Gdje vječne misli svjetlilo se zače. Pozno, kad lišće brezinoga pruta Pod mjesečinom zatreperi jače, Žena u crnu ruhu dugog skuta Pred noge Hrista pristupi i plače. Mrtvi udovi micati se stanu, Sa božjeg čela kaplje krvi kanu I ozgo siđe jedan uzdah tajni... U tome času vihor duhne s grana, I krv i suze raspe, i sa strana Svud planu ruže od kapljica sjajni'... PUTNIK Žega, i svrh gore zadnja magla tanča. Ja se žedan penjem... Oštra strmen reže... Gori vidim mjesta gdje izvore svježe S plodovima rudim pokriva naranča. Tamo mnogi putnik hladom rashladi se - Nađe vrelo svoje i znoj s čela utra... Nad njim se crvene plodovi kô jutra, I kao kandila prislužena vise... O, kako bih i ja svome vrelu htio, I prilegô njemu, i tu žedan pio!... No zaludu moje želje gori blude - Za me neće biti izvora ni truncu, Samo, žedan, 'vako gledaću vrhuncu, Gdje plodovi slatki naranača rude. HIMNA DRUŠTVA "PROSVJETE" Podignimo svete - Nek ozare svod Balkana, Nek plamenja zlatna lete Od Timoka do Jadrana! Svuda gdje se magla svodi Nek svjetiljke živo gore! Sjaj prosvjete nek nas vodi Milom času srpske zore! Omladino, preni, leti, - U te gleda narod cio; Ti mu slave lovor spleti, On ti vječni pomen bio! Podignimo svete - Nek ozare svod Balkana, Nek plamenja zlatna lete Od Timoka do Jadrana! STOJANU NOVAKOVIĆU Uz hridi života i studene jave Pod svojijem krstom i ti si se peo, No pred mrazom nisi saginjao glave, Jer bog tvome srcu dade oganj vreo. Kô orlovi jaki iz rodnih gnijezda, Čija srca nigda zadrhtala nisu, Letio si gori... I sada na visu Stojiš, kô hrast jedan, pod spletom zvijezda... Kako li nas toplo tvoja duša grije Usred ovih kobnih i sumornih dana! Nad nama kô stablo blagoslova bdije, I mi svi plod zlatan beremo joj s grana... Nek je blagosloven onaj trenut mio Kad te sjajna rodi njedro srpske grude! Ta ti jedan, starče, dostatan bi bio Pa da srpski narod vazda slavan bude! Po gorama našim, po polju i luci Prosuo si uma svijetle planete... I mi danas, evo, kô ocu dijete, Svi stupimo tebi sa kapom u ruci. Blagoslovi, starče! Nek naraštaj cio Velik djelom bude kô ti što si bio! NEMIR O, kako me trese ovo gluho doba - Mjesečina sjajna kao sušti, I što mi pod pljušti, I dušeci ovi i mirisna soba!... Gdje si?!... Tebe samo volim, rekla sam ti! Ja sam tvoja bašta, i sve ljeto moje Ove noći, dragi, meni svjetlilo je, I po mome granju toplo voće plamti... Na te čeka... Hodi, hodi mi što prije! Hodi dokle hladna jesen došla nije, Po plodove moje, iz maglenih Moj sleti u jabuke moje: Selimino njedro gori, sazdrelo je - Hoće tvoga stiska, hoće tvojih ruka... KIRIDŽIJE Gora strijemi. Strmenih ždrijela Miriše smola čamova i smreke. Gori, visoko, u račvama jela, Izgara mjesec. Ni glasa ni jeke. Pusto. Tek doli, gdje Drina krivuda, Pod hrastom sjede kiridžije neke. U Sarajevo put ih vodi tuda. Pred njima vatra kô zora se žari, Pa crven trepti po družini svuda. A kotô vrije, kačamak se vari. Okolo konji zamršenih griva Pasu, i leže puni denjci stari Gazdinske robe. U dnu strmih njiva, Viseći poput razgrnute mreže, Po plotovima sjen drveta sniva. Mir. Glavnje bukte. Širom noći svježe Kô crven behar iskre lete, tonu, A družba sjedi. Neko skretanj reže, Neko umoran glavom na panj klonu Pa slatko hrče, dok priču kramara Slušaju drugi: "Vidite li onu Zidinu tamo, gdje se splela žara? Ondje se nekad među hrašćem krio Han kakvog nije bilo do Mostara! Tu bi u svako doba ko bi htio Noćište našô. Za konak i hranu Cvancika zdrava sav je trošak bio. I ja sam često noćivô u hanu. Jednom, još nejak, tak ako sam znao Usjeći ostan i oplesti branu, Ovdje sa ocem na konak sam pao. Noć. Sjede mnogi putnici pa zbore, Pričaju priče. Peć plamti, a, kao Smrt hladna, ciča jauče sve gore, Prozore trese, vrata drma, bije, Hrastove čupa i drumove ore. Slušamo tako. Kad viši od svije' Spusti se uz nas Grgur, gazda hana, Star, prešô bješe osamdeset dvije. "I ja ću - reče - iz davnog zemana Pričati nešto." I uze na krilo Unuče, jedro kô drenova grana, I poče: "To je jedne zime bilo; Mećava, brate, baš kô ova, ljuta, Kamenje prska, drobi se kô gnjilo S mraza i leda. Noć, a nigdje puta, - Smetovi sami, i kurjaci viju U čoporima iz svakog kuta. Ovdje, uz oganj, sjede pa se griju Putnici neki. Moja sina oba Toče im piće, a s čibuka biju Koluti dima. Zagrijana soba, Ali, svejedno, studen, kô da slana Po hrptu mili. Kad, u neko doba, Halka se začu na vratima hana. Ja uzeh fenjer, kapiju raskrili' - Kad konjik stoji do konjica vrana. Osuti srebrom snijega. U svili, U sjaju zlata i dragog kama, Marko i Šarac nisu ljepši bili! Javi se glasom dubokim kô jama, I vitez ata u sjajnom timaru Za halku sveza, pa uljeze nama. Sav bješe kao stablo u beharu! Za njim se vlače struke duge rese, Pa struku zbaci i prisloni šaru. Sjede i snijeg s odjela strese. "Handžija", reče, "večeru mi dela!" Postavih sofru s čirakom i s nje se Blistaše čirak. Metnuh što bi jela: Hljebac, i čimbur, ovčje plećke dvije, A uz to bješe i skorupa zdjela. On poče jesti. Prekrsti se prije. No kô da jede mrki gorski vuče, Kakvoga nigda niko viđô nije Sve otkad oni zlatni veo svuče Za mrtvim Markom u Urvini vila! Svi zapanjeni pa gledamo muče Lice junaka, perčin kao svila, Povije one, oči koje kriju, I mrke brke kô dva vrana krila, Što sjajne toke dostižu i kriju, I mimo toke oružje gdje gore Alemi sami i iskrama biju. Gledamo. Moji sinovi ga dvore. Kad viknu: "Vina! Ali bakrač cio!" Ja mu donesoh, i silni div gore Pô suda popi, a što nije htio Odnese vrancu. A vran od mejdana Zagrebe nogom i ispi svoj dio. Pa kad mi plati za se i jarana sa tri dukata, "zbogom" reče svijem, A mi svi za njim na kapiju hana. "Ne idi noćas! Po gorama tijem, Vukovi kruže", - rekosmo. On muča, Spremajući se zasjedama zlijem. Ja posvijetlih jednom cjepkom luča, I vidjeh kako u hrastovu granu Pred hanom bije, kô iz vrela ključa, Para iz čela neznanome banu; I dok mu s toka blista srma suva, I trepti sjajno oružje, on vranu Na sedlo pade, i u doba gluva Utonu u noć kao mjesec jasni; A mi svi u glas: "Bog neka ga čuva!" Hukti. Strah bije iz časova kasni', Vukova pune staze su i međe, No truni straha nema soko krasni! Ne pređe dugo, ču se metak neđe, Pa drugi, treći, kao haber zao, Jeknu i presta. Mi nabrasmo veđe - 'Nakog junaka bijaše nam žao, Mišljasmo da je gdjegod, nedaleko, U borbi s ljutim zvjerovima pao. "Hajdemo sjutra", ja družini reko', "Ne bi' li našli trag njegove smrti". Sunce. Vrijeme stišalo se, meko, Sva Drina blista. Negdje štekću hrti, Hajka se čuje i grmenju gore, A mi sve iđi i jednako prti, Gledaj i traži. Kad tamo gdje gore Čobanske vatre, blizu jedne struge, U crnoj lokvi smrzle krvi skore, Vukova tušta iskesili duge Zube, a svrh njih, s jednog hrasta gnjila, Gavrani grakću, zovu jedni druge Sa novom gozbom da osnaže krila. Gledaju ljudi. Svi se čudom čude, I sve zavika: "E, halal mu bila Majčina hrana i hljeb rodne grude!" I, eto, to je Mutap Lazar bio, Što će živ biti dok Srbina bude". I kramar svrši. Sve ćuti, i cio Karavan gleda put zidina stari', Misli i sanja... Noć trepti ti'o. Pod mjesečinom šušti ječam jari; Ergela pase; vatra plamti, grije, I dokle laka crven lica zari, U kotlu krklja kačamak i vrije. ORLUJ, KLIKĆI, ORLE BELI!... Orluj, klikći, orle beli, Svetom suncu vodi nas! U te gleda narod celi, Orluj, klikći, orle beli, Uz tebe je Bog i Spas! S mora krvi blagorodne Svoj Srbiji sinu sjaj! Naša polja, njive plodne, Reke, gore neprohodne, Pamte slavni okršaj! Orle beli, preni, sini, Nove slave daj nam plod! S Avale se plave vini, Oslobodi, ujedini, Milo Srpstvo, mili rod! PRIZRENE STARI.... Prizrene stari, kapije rastvori, Po pragovima, sagove razgrni, Skerletom teškim doksate ogrni - Tvoje se carstvo vraća! Gle, u zori, Velikoj zori, Bog nad tobom bdije! Prizrene! S pesmom srpskoga ustaša, Žezlo to nose dva orla krstaša, Mila dva brata, zlatne krune dvije!... Zaljuljaj zvona neka Vaskrs jave! S Lovćena tvrdog i Avale plave: Sjutra, uz trube, pod stjegom u zori, Vitezi silni, gromovi u boju, Jezdiće gordo uz kaldrmu tvoju - Prizrene stari, kapije rastvori! PESMA S VARDARA. Svanu... Skoplje zasja... Mustaj-beže, skloni Mrak oblaka što je po čelu ti pao. Pobedu je ovu nama Alah dao, Po Njegovoj volji i ti se pokloni! Pruži ruku! Ove duše nisu jetke - Ne otimlju šćeri niti njima ćare... Mi dođosmo samo u domove stare, U njima da mrtve opojemo pretke. Pod njihovim krovom hladna memla veje I poslednje roblje da smrvi i satre; Mi žrtava svetih nosimo im vatre, Na ognjištu da nam smrzlu braću zgreje. Vaša srca behu zima što sve davi I proždire kao provaljena jama; Mi u srcu leto donosimo vama, Gde svetlila trepte i vidici plavi. Vi ne čuste nigda bol dubokih rana, No za sestre naše kovaste handžare; Mi kamenje drago, burme, adiđare, Nosimo im, evo, za venčanog dana. Vi haraste samo blaga ove grude - Ona u razdrtu posrta odelu; Mi ćemo je, beže, odenuti celu U odoru carsku, da sva svetla bude. U njoj nam je nik'o prvi carski lovor; Pa i ti si samo njenog stabla grana - Njezina su njedra bila tvoja hrana, I tvoj govor to je srpskih deda govor. Pa pregori mrtvu slavu turskih orda - Pod lovorom lepšim Vardar gleda na te. Beže, šenluk čini! Uz naše granate, Neka jekne tvoja kuburlija gorda!